Sister of the Silent Moon: Encased
by Angel-Dust-Ryuuki
Summary: This is a story about Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's sister. She has been trapped for nearly 200 years since the day their father died, but is freed by none other then Naraku. What evil plans does he have for little Amaya?    ON HIATUS!


_**Author's note: Inuyasha does not belong to me, only my original characters do. This chapter is mainly based off Inuyasha: Swords of an Honorable Ruler at the begining. I hope you all enjoy my first Inuyasha fanifiction! Read and review!**_

* * *

><p><em>Nearly 200 years ago, the day of Inuyasha's birth.<em>

The wind blew swiftly near the ocean as snow gently drifted down onto the shore. Each flake like a small pure white petal that collected on the ground at the honorable ruler's feet. The sound of dripping could heard through the airstream. A sticky crimson liquid sullied the clean snow in small pool. This blood staining the land had fallen from the Lord of the West. It slowly dripped over his right arm, down his claws to the cold earth below. Two kimono clocks whipped in the wind as the waves crashed against the shore.

"Father, do you insisted on going?" a younger version of the Lord he was talking to. His long white hair swayed in the wind as he looked up towards the wounded man. Molten gold eyes penetrating into the older man's back. Upon his face were two magenta stripes on each cheek but also on his two wrists. Prussian blue crescent moon settled itself upon his forehead. A huge fur covered on right shoulder over his kimono that was white with magenta flowered on it.

"Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru?" his father replied to him. He was Inu Taisho, Lord of the West, the Great Dog Demon. This full blooded Daiyoukai had dark Prussian blue waved stripe on each cheek and his white hair was pulled into a high ponytail. He had pure

"I will not stand in your way. However before you go you must entrust the swords Sou'unga and Tessaiga to me." Sesshomaru stated.

"And if I refuse will you kill me, your own father?" he replied at the full moon shown down on him. His pulled up hair swinging in the wind. A crab was washed away in the waves as a moment of silence was given. A soft growl escaped his lips, "Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?"

"The path I walk is of supreme conquest and it is power that will reveal the way for me." Sesshomaru answered.

His father's head looked down, "Supreme…conguest" his voice seemed to spit it out in disgust but he remained calm. "Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?" Dark clouds past in front of the huge full moon that lighted up the lands.

The scene in front of him glistened in his eyes as if they were mirrors. "Protect…." Sesshomaru mumbled. As the waves kicked up he rode out a moment of silence a debate in his mind. He knew his father was testing him but his pride seemed to go against what his father had stated. An inner turmoil as a flash or a young female with white hair, puppy ears, and golden eyes crossed his mind before he pushed it far into the corners of his subconscious. All this yet his poker face remained in place.

"The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such." He moved his right arm to the side as if casting away the very thought of it.

In truth Inu Taisho didn't expect much more than this. His son's attitude and the change in him was partially his fault he assumed. He also blamed part of it on the boy's birth mother. Sesshomaru had inherited part of her personality with those looks. Humans had never really been his son's cup of tea. But he still had hoped that Sesshomaru could have overcome this. That stubborn pride of his would be his downfall.

"My Lord, My load!" screeched someone as a crow flew through the air and towards both Daiyoukai.

Both of them slightly turned his way a bit baffled though it didn't show. '_What was Myoga the flee doing _here' thought Sesshomaru. Sure Myoga was one of his father's faithful retainers but he was suppose to be at the West castle incharge of all its affair. But then something stuck him. Myoga was known to run from any kind of danger. Was something wrong at the castle?

"Myoga what is?" his father said quickly, an edge of worry in his voice yet it could barely be heard if you had not known him personally.

"The castle is under attack! A swarm of demons have come upon it and…and Lady Amaya…"

Both Daiyoukai visibly flinched on hearing the name.

"What about Amaya?" Inu Taisho snapped in anger. Sesshomaru look even paler then before, if that was even possible. Sesshomaru knew the name well, it was the name of one of his siblings. Half sibilings to be precise.

"She took it upon herself to defend the castle against their leader a great ice demon!" Myoga yelled in fear.

"She what?" Inu Taisho screamed. The wind suddenly kicked up, pushing the two fur things on the Inu Taisho's shoulders up as a roar was heard. Suddenly beneath the moonlight he transformed into a huge dog demon. His striped still on his cheeks as he roared to the heavens. Though he still hadn't moved from the spot as he stared at Myoga, anger glaring in his eyes; his shadow covering Sesshomaru's humanoid form.

Sesshomaru looked up in disbelief as did his father. Amaya was just a pup. She was only fifty-seven years old and in youkai years, that was not a hell of a lot. To human's it may seem like a life time but in reality she would look to them to be no more than a preteen.

"No one could stop the demon. All the guard tried, then Amaya suddenly showed up with Shizukanatsuki and told everyone to go and get the lesser demons as she fought him off. She sent me to get the both of you!" Myoga replied, he had not wanted to leave Amaya alone despite the danger but he knew the only hope for them was if both the lords returned to protect them. Shizukanatsuki was Amaya's short katana blade made of her father's fang, in which was a resent birthday present to protect her, yet Inu Taisho had not yet taught her how to wield it properly.

Both Daiyoukai looked like they just had a heart attack. If their guards couldn't fend off this threat, what chance the Daughter of the West have? She wasn't even a full demon! Of all nights this had to happen it was on the night his son would be born. His new mate was giving birth as they spoke and he knew full well that if he didn't go to her, both her and his new born child would be killed.

Inu Taisho though was in a more horrible position. He would have to choose. Sesshomaru knew exactly what this meant and knew all too well about the choice his father would have to make. He felt angry, if his father chose that half breed over his daughter in which was more demon then that new born could ever wish to be. Not that he cared for the brat of a sister. His feelings were long silenced like the moon due to his pride. But he was also Prince of the West and looking at his father's wounds; if his father did battle again before he healed he would soon be Lord of the West. With ether title came a duty he would uphold no matter the cost. Though part of him said it was because of his pride.

Inu Taisho had never been so frozen in fear as he was on that moment. Something a father should never have to choose. Yet hear he was at a cross road that would cost one of his children's life. It didn't help when Sesshomaru spoke up, "So father who will you choose? Amaya or that human women and half breed?"

Inu Taisho for all his superiority in all other matters he had never felt as powerless as this. His son's words were like a slap across the face and a stab in the gut to boot. He knew that there would be a consequence to his actions, deadly consequence.

Suddenly Sesshomaru glowed and began transformed into his true from, the shocking youki hit him out of inner turmoil and he turned to his son. A tornado like wind wrapped around Sesshomaru as he turned into a huge white dog demon with similar markings to his human form. Both their blood red eyes with blue slits met with unspoken words. Abruptly Sesshomaru dashed towards the West castle never to see his father again.

His father gave him one last look before he dashed across the lands to Izayoi, He gave a smirk that could only remind someone of Inuyasha, maybe there was hope for him yet.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

A huge dog demon ran through the night as the full moon started to be eclipsed. Sesshomaru had a duty to protect his father's territory. Weather this was just an excuse or not no one would be able to tell. Sesshomaru was known for being silent as well as unreadable. However, recently he had become quite cruel and malicious. Only proven to those who dared to get in his way; since his new found need of power.

Dashing through the forest he could see deep in the mountains a castle. The West castle where he had been raised since he was but a pup. Skidding to a stop, only about a mile away he transformed back into his humanoid appearance. Then made his way on foot towards the massive, building structure.

Violent clashing and screams could be made out as he stepped onto the battle field. The castle guards were slashing at what he perceived to be vermin. One of the soldiers was about be killed; there was a flash of yellow light. Sesshomaru had quickly dispatched it with the light whip that extended from his fingers. The soldier who had though he would die quickly turned to see him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned," a relieved smile on his face. Suddenly a green toad like imp came running towards Lord Sesshomaru.

"M'lord! M'lord!" yelled the imp.

"What have you to report to me, Jaken." Sesshomaru demanded an answer rather then ask.

"Right, m'lord. The Lord Fubuki and his demons attacked recently and we have been able to fend most of them off. There have been an estimated number of 100 or more killed or wounded. We have no idea where they came from but we made sure all those who m could not fight were taken into the basement of the castle." Jaken reported.

"All? What about Amaya." He said eyes glaring down the Jaken who shifted slightly and gulped.

"L-lady Amaya ordered us to take care of everyone and defend the castle. She went after their ice demon leader, Fubuki." Jaken stuttered.

"And you let her? By herself? A pup?" Sesshomaru looked as if he would kill his subordanate.

"I am sorry my lord but you of all people know Lady Amaya can be pretty persuasive on the night of the full moon." He coward before the prince of the west. Sesshomaru was not about to argue him on this. His sister was not a full demon. She had been born of his father and a half demoness. Making her three fourths dog demon and one fourth human. But on the night of the full moon she would change into a full demon for a single night.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru snapped at him, he had a bad feeling especially when he saw the moon being blacked out by the lunar eclipse.

"She led him towards the caves." Jaken replied in fear, he knew his master was going to be angry this.

"Jaken! Clean up this mess, I will take care of their leader." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes m'lord!" Jaken replied, taking the staff or two heads and beginning to burn the demons to the ground.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru ran towards the caves but could not hear any signs of battle coming from the mouth of the cave. He then entered the cavern only to notice markings on the wall of a resent battle since past. Crystals of ice and slash marks of poison and metal. He could smell Amaya, she smelled just like her name sake; night rain. But he also smelled the copper ting of blood. Both unknown and very well know. He began to run nonstop through the cavern.<p>

That's when he came to an abrupt halt. At the end of the cave where it opened into a huge room the walls were nothing but ice. He unconsciously pulled his mokomoko, his fluffy thing closer to him. The room was below zero in temperature and Sesshomaru could see his own breath. Despite how dark it had been entering the cave this room was full of light. Perhaps due to the yokai power in the ice. In the middle of the cavern stood a huge pillar of solid ice, that's when he saw it.

His sister was inside her eyes shut, her face partially covered by her long white hair. Her right hand gripping at her sword, Shizukanatsuki. As if she was floating in water yet she made no movement. For some odd reason though she was in her part demon form. Two dog ears popped out of her head and a lush white tail from her behind. But Sesshomaru didn't even have time to think about that, he began to attack the structure with his poison claws. But no matter how many times he struck at the surface, nothing, not even a scratch. Yet he didn't stop even for a moment as he bit his lip in frustration.

"Heh, you're wasting your time." Cave a raspy low voice from behind. Sesshomaru turned around, claws ready, only to find a demon in a pool of his own blood. The demon with pale blue skin looked at him, his face in pain.

"What do you mean, Fubuki?" said Sesshomaru in a low threaten voice as he stared at the obviously dying demon with purple hair and light pink eyes. Sesshomaru knew Fubiki , he was lord of the north.

"You are unable to undo what I have done. That girl, Amaya was it…she will never escape. Wait I recognize you, you're the dog demon's kid, Sesshomaru..heh which make you, her brother." said the Fubuki as he began to cough up blood. "To think that mutt was able to this. I underestimated her but at made sure she was paid well in advance to the blows she gave. To think she almost beat me….he I guess she did manage to beat me in the end. But who's laughing now." He chuckled but only ended up coughing up more dark liguid.

To say his words were a shock to Sesshomaru was an understatement. His little sister actually managed to deal a final blow to a demon lord, and not just any lord but the Lord of the North.

"You seem to enjoy talking, Fubuki." Sesshomaru said, continuing to leave the term lord out.

"Such disrespect. Like sister like brother I suppose. Now here me well Sesshomaru for these are my final words." He said his light pink eyes became cold and dark. "You will never be able to save her, not even with your father's sword Tenseiga. For she isn't dead….heh…she is trapped for ever….eternally drowning in ice. My final curse to your despicable human loving dog clan. " Fubuki laughed and chocked, "You are powerless…" was the last words that left his frost bitten lips. With that the lord of the north died, laughing at Sesshomaru and the Great dog general of the west.

Sesshomaru suddenly lashed out at the corpse with his poison claw, melting Fubuki's flesh and bones till there was nothing left. He then slumped to the ground, not knowing what to do. In a cavern of ice as the lunar eclipse pasted with the bright moon began to show unknown to Sesshomaru as sat there. He looked up as his sister in the pillar of ice. Amaya was gone, not even death could reach her now. Silence was all that could be heard in their ears.

"You're pathetic.. Weak.. Not worth the blood of Father."


End file.
